The present invention relates to an apparatus that prevents a vehicle pedal from being pushed rearward, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing a vehicle pedal from being pushed rearward that prevents the pedal of a vehicle from being pushed rearward into the vehicle upon a head-on collision of the vehicle.